Fanboy and Chum Chum Lost episode creepypasta
by KrustyKrabFunfair
Summary: I found a Fanboy and Chum Chum DVD and I did NOT like what I saw! How Nickelodeon allowed this terrifying episode to be seen by anyone I will never know.


I know it's hard to believe but every word of this story is true. One day I went out to the dumpster to throw away some garbage and sitting on top of all that trash was a DVD. Curious, I picked it up only to discover that it was Fanboy and Chum Chum_._ I had seen that show on Nicktoons Network Primetime and it was great. "How could someone throw THIS away!" I thought to myself. I took it home, and removed the DVD from its beat up case. The strange thing about the DVD case and disk was that they didn't display a title. The case had a generic looking picture of Fanboy and Chum Chum with the logo of the show. The DVD just had the logo of the show on a red background. I put it in the DVD player and thought "Why am I even watching this, I've already seen every episode at least twice?"

The theme song was normal except the sky was red but I didn't think much of it. Also, the quality was low but I thought the DVD was probably slightly damaged since I found it in the trash. There was no title card for the episode. The episode started and there was a strange silence, no music. It zoomed in on the school and faded to a scene of the classroom. A bell rang. Mr. Mufflin stood up from his desk chair. His eyes were lazier than usual.

"Before class starts I'm handing back your spelling tests." Mr. Mufflin said to his students in a monotone voice.

The students seemed nervous. They looked around at each other.

I could feel the anticipation.

Mr. Mufflin began handing back the papers and when Kyle got his graded spelling test back he looked at it. It had a big red F on top.

"F!" Kyle exclaimed. "But I've never gotten an F!"

Mr. Mufflin handed back Fanboy's test.

Fanboy turned to Kyle. He laughed and said, "Look Kyle! This is the first time I actually did better than you!"

Fanboy showed Kyle his test, which was marked with a red A.

Mr. Mufflin handed Chum Chum his test.

"Hey! Me too!" exclaimed Chum Chum as he flashed his test, grade B, in Kyle's face.

"No! This cannot be!" said Kyle as a tear of what appeared to be blood trickled down his face. The camera is shaking slightly as it shows Kyle's face, then it zooms out to include Fanboy and Chum Chum in the view. Fanboy and Chum Chum didn't seem to care or notice as they sat there laughing. But it wasn't a normal laugh, it sounded slightly sinister.

At this point I knew something was wrong.

The quality of the DVD started to deteriorate even more as the sinister laughing went on for an odd amount of time. The laughing went on for about 5 minutes until the quality was so bad it became just static.

Once the picture and sound had faded into total static I thought the episode was over and I was glad. Just as I was about to turn off my DVD player the picture started coming back. I didn't want to watch but my curiosity got the best of me. I nervously put down the DVD remote and kept watching.

The screen showed Kyle sitting on the sofa in his house. He was holding his magic spell book.

"What should I do?" Kyle asked to spell book.

"A wizard never has wonder." said the book.

Kyle looked into his crystal ball, still crying tears of blood. The crystal ball showed an image that was at first so blurry I couldn't make it out. It was as if smoke was filling the crystal ball so you couldn't completely see the image. The smoke began to clear and it slowly got more detailed. I could then see it was a still image of Kyle dead. The image of Kyle's dead body became so detailed that it looked hyper realistic.

Kyle stood up, saying nothing, and walked into the kitchen. He grabbed a knife and thrust it into his own chest. He collapsed onto the floor and a pool of blood quickly formed.

The ending credits began to play but the music sounded strange. It was a lower pitch than usual.

I felt frozen sitting there on the couch. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. I later destroyed the DVD so no one else would have to go through this horrible ordeal. If you think you want to see this, you're wrong! I still have nightmares about poor Kyle's tears of blood. I don't know how Nickelodeon could let this slip but I hope to God that there are no more copies of this DVD out there. If you take nothing else from me just remember this one word of wisdom: if you see a Fanboy and Chum Chum DVD in the trash leave it there. That's where it belongs.


End file.
